Aunque Breve, Imprescindible
by Llini Guisli
Summary: Luna Lovegood es una persona compleja, y detalles imprescindibles de su vida se han definido en la brevedad de una palabra. Tabla Brevedad para Duelo Literario. Para el reto Quinesob. “Y”, “Él”, “Ella”, “Todo”
1. Y

Otra tabla para Duelo Literario, que pretendo terminar -si manejo bien los tiempos- cerca del día 15 de este mes.

**Disclaimer**: todo aquello relacionado con Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Y**

Desde que Luna Lovegood tenía conciencia, nunca había sido tratada como a "una más". Sus compañeros de casa en Hogwarts la veían como a un bicho raro y no se hacían problemas en cuanto a hacérselo saber. Cuando por las vacaciones iba a visitar a su padre, la gente del pueblo demostraba lo poco disimulada que podía llegar a ser. Siempre se había visto ensombrecida por los prejuicios de los demás, suspicaces ante cualquier cosa distinta.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba en casa, Xenophilus se encargaba de darle toda la correcta atención que le faltaba en el colegio. Aun habiendo forjado lazos con el ED durante su cuarto año en Hogwarts, las relaciones eran muy contrarias como para no notarlo.

Con su padre realizaban excursiones en busca de _nargles_ y otros seres aún no reconocidos por la sociedad de magos; cuando estaba con sus amigos, de seguro la mera mención de ellos llevaría inevitablemente a un cambio drástico de tópico o miradas cómplices entre los demás.

Y Luna, aunque muchas personas no lo creyeran, se daba cuenta de todo aquello. El gran detalle que nadie nunca notó es que las opiniones que ellos pudieran tener no le importaban realmente… Bueno, al menos la de la mayoría.

Tenía que admitir, sí, que ahora que se hallaba encerrada en una pequeña habitación junto al señor Ollivander, extrañaba a sobremanera a los Weasley y a Harry; incluso le habría caído bien una pequeña muestra de escepticismo de parte de Hermione Granger, o los nervios de Neville ante sus supuestas excentricidades.

Podría decirse que ellos eran las únicas personas que no la miraban en menos por pensar por sí misma y no dejarse llevar por la falta de pruebas. Si algo le debía agradecer a su madre y a su padre era aquella actitud que habían dejado en ella.

Si buscaba un Snorkack de Cuernos Arrugados, no dejaría de hacerlo porque otros le dijeran que era una invención de su padre.

Por supuesto, no era que guardase rencor a los demás. Eso le parecía casi infantil, de hecho. Simplemente eran cerrados de mente, y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto_. Una lástima._

Desde la captura en el tren, ya había perdido la cuenta de los días, pero estaba segura de que una semana al menos habría transcurrido. Un par de veces Draco Malfoy fue el encargado de llevarles comida o de buscar al señor Ollivander, pero ella nunca le dirigió la palabra; solía mirarlo atentamente y tararear _Weasley es nuestro rey_, nunca demasiado fuerte pero sí lo suficiente como para alterarle los nervios al rubio.

En una ocasión, Ollivander le preguntó si acaso su padre no había pensado en detener la publicación de El Quisquilloso, dados todos los eventos recientes.

—Oh, no, eso ni pensarlo —había respondido ella, totalmente seria—. ¿Cómo haría la gente para enterarse de los métodos de evasión de los _wrackspurts_? Se desataría un caos, eso seguro.

Para realzar su convicción en el asunto, afirmó con la cabeza.

—¿Pero es que acaso no hay mención del joven Potter? —indagó el fabricante de varitas—. Ruego me disculpes, pero hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de afuera.

Tosió.

—Por supuesto que habla de Harry —respondió ella—. De hecho, bastante más de lo que solía hacerlo… —Su rostro tomó cierta expresión soñadora, como pensando en algo muy profundo y relevante—. Creo que El Quisquilloso debe ser el único periódico que aún lo hace.

—Vaya… Debo decir que eso no me lo esperaba, señorita Lovegood.

Ahí estaba de nuevo: la sorpresa. Sin embargo, era evidente que el hombre lo decía sin intención de hacerle _notar_ la peculiaridad, así que no le dio mayor importancia.

—¿Usted cuánto lleva acá? —se atrevió a indagar.

—Suficiente como para hacerme a la idea de que me queda un buen tiempo más acá —se limitó a decir.

—Yo creo que saldremos pronto —comentó Luna en tono alegre (dentro de lo alegre que se puede estar encerrado y sin varita).

—Espero que así sea.

Tan simple como eso, la conversación se dio por terminada, dando pie al silencio nuevamente.

Luna había dicho con total convicción que pensaba salir pronto; no fue un intento de calmar al anciano ni un comentario desesperado dicho en un momento de angustia, en el que lo único que deseas es ser rescatado. No. Estaba segura de que lograrían salir, aunque fuera más tarde que temprano.

Era esta una certeza que habitaba su mente desde que fue llevada a aquel lugar, y por ella no había caído aún en las sombras de su propia mente. No sabía como, ciertamente. ¿Rescatada? ¿Un escape riesgoso? ¿Aparición sin varita? Quién sabría.

Tras darle muchas vueltas al asunto, como llamados por Merlín aparecieron Ron y Harry. ¡Y Dean! Qué equivocada había estado, pensó, ella que había creído que no los atraparían. Pero aparentemente tenían un plan —o algo así— para salir, así que les hizo caso en lo que pidieron y no preguntó más de lo debido.

Una vez en Shell Cottage pudo relajarse un poco más, pues se sabía protegida bajo una buena cantidad de encantamientos. Aunque nunca supo qué había pasado exactamente en la mansión de los Malfoy ni cuáles eran sus planes futuros, tampoco hizo cuestionamiento alguno. Sólo preguntó por su padre y conocidos de la familia.

Confiaba en ellos y con motivos suficientes. Porque con ellos se había sentido aceptada en Hogwarts, y ahora les habían salvado la vida tanto a ella como a su único familiar.

No, Luna Lovegood nunca había sido considerada una persona normal, siempre opacada por la aserción de otros; y sin embargo con aquel reducido grupo de personas podía permitirse ser ella y sólo ella, hubiera cacería de Snorkacks o no.

Con su padre y sus amigos, Luna brillaba.

* * *

**Sobre la Viñeta:** Pues, no mucho que decir... Es mi primera incursión en la mente de Luna, así que no tengo idea de cómo me encaminé xD Además, no sé si quedó claro el "y" correspondiente, pero confiaré en que sí.  
Opiniones serán agradecidas x)


	2. Él

Buenas.  
Acá la segunda parte de esta tabla; la dejo sin pocos comentarios porque estoy ocupada escribiendo la viéta que sigue.

**Disclaimer:** todo aquello relacionado con Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**

* * *

  
Él**

Desde hacía un par de meses, Luna había notado el hecho de que Neville fallaba con los hechizos sólo cuando se sentía observado. Bueno, tal vez no _solamente_ en esos casos, pero era indudable que los nervios lo consumían cuando alguien le miraba fijamente, ya fuese Harry o la persona a quien tuviera que enfrentar en cada ocasión.

Se había dado cuenta por casualidad, en realidad, cuando por accidente lo encontró totalmente solo en un aula vacía. Ella había entrado en busca de uno de sus tantos objetos perdidos, pero apenas abrió la puerta pudo oír un claro "_protego_", justo antes de que la habitación se iluminara fugazmente por un haz de luz.

Él, al darse cuenta de que Luna lo había visto, empezó a balbucear, avergonzado de haber sido descubierto en sus prácticas solitarias. La chica sonrió antes de dirigirse a él.

—Hola, Neville. ¿Por casualidad has visto una caja más o menos de este tamaño —acercó las manos para señalarle las medidas— en algún lugar? Necesito algunas cosas que están dentro y aún no me la han devuelto.

—Yo, este… —El chico estaba totalmente turbado. Sacudió la cabeza antes de responder—: No, no lo he visto.

—Oh, entonces tendré que seguir buscando. Gracias, Neville Longbottom —dijo a modo de despedida.

Estaba ya casi fuera de la habitación cuando se detuvo; giró sobre sí y miró al chico que, aunque un año mayor que ella, parecía casi asustado de lo que le iba a decir.

—Ese fue un gran encantamiento, por cierto.

Alcanzó a ver cómo las mejillas de él se tornaban totalmente rojas antes de seguir buscando la caja que contenía su tintero y pergaminos llenos de anotaciones de clases.

La siguiente vez que vio a Neville fue en una sesión del Ejército de Dumbledore, pocos días después de lo sucedido. Aquella vez, sin embargo, cuando le tocó enfrentar a una de las hermanas Patil con el mismo hechizo que había efectuado entonces, los efectos fueron _desastrosos_.

Y así fue toda la clase.

Le parecía curioso que se disminuyera tanto con las demás personas, aunque no sería capaz de reprocharle por ello. Estaba segura de que en alguna forma tenía que ver con la presión que el medio —y él mismo— ejercía sobre sus acciones; saberse exigido y examinado llevaba a pensar en forma apresurada y torpe.

Desde algún retorcido y peculiar ángulo, sin embargo, Luna sentía una extraña empatía para con Neville. Podía entender aquel pánico que lo invadía al momento de actuar frente a otros, probablemente desarrollado por la constante subestimación y las miradas de lástima de los profesores.

Y lo entendía porque en más de una ocasión ella también llegó a sentirse así; durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts y a pesar de que siempre tuvo claras sus convicciones, en ella persistía una pizca de aquel sentimiento, que purgaba por hacerse notar. Mas venció su temple, y pudo hacer caso omiso a la vergüenza. Ahora que estaba en el ED, por ejemplo, sus errores no importaban mientras los superara con la ayuda que le brindaban.

Era esto lo que creía que le fallaba a Neville: la confianza en sí mismo. Porque aunque llevaba la magia en la sangre y estaba en la casa de los valientes, en Gryffindor, generalmente era él mismo quien se desestimaba, y cada vez que alguien le decía algo _amable_ se quedaba sin palabras.

Un día, mientras pensaba en ello ocurrió algo que la alegró tanto como la amilanó... La oportunidad de ayudar a Harry Potter en verdadera batalla surgió de la nada, y ella estaba dispuesta a seguirlos, aún cuando Hermione Granger se burlaba de ella y de sus proposiciones que, a fin de cuentas, terminaron siéndoles útiles.

Cuando Neville afirmó que él también deseaba ir se alegró bastante. Sería la oportunidad de que descubriera que no era un estorbo; es más, estaba totalmente segura de que sería una gran ayuda, pues en el último tiempo había logrado desarrollar mucho sus habilidades, aun a pesar de los métodos represivos de Umbridge.

Subió a su threstal nerviosa pero no asustada. Tan segura como estaba de que el Bibbler Maravilloso habitaba principalmente la zona sur de África, los estaba también de que todo saldría bien aquella noche.

Y con confianza pensó también que él, Neville Longbottom, llegaría a creerlo en algún momento.

* * *

Sobre la Viñeta: No mucho que decir, salvo que aún no me decido por si me gustó o no el resultado.  
Saludos.


	3. Ella

El tercero ya. Otra para el Quinesob.

**Disclaimer**: todo aquello relacionado con Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Ella**

Luna siempre había estado muy agradecida de Ginny Weasley, la primera y casi única persona con la que pudo sostener una conversación de más de diez minutos sin que estallara en risas o la declarara un caso perdido.

Desde su primer año en Hogwarts hasta el último, su relación se había desarrollado en forma si bien rápida, bastante peculiar.

Cuando se conocieron, la misión de Luna era sostener a la mandrágora y la de ella manejar la tierra. Simplemente otra clase de herbología, aburrida como tantas otras pero más fácil que muchas… En un momento dado, cuando ya se les había permitido descubrir sus oídos, alguien gritó a lo lejos:

—Hey, Lovegood, ¿por qué no buscas unos Snorkacks acá? ¡Debe estar repleto!

Un coro de risas estalló de inmediato, incitado por su compañero. A pesar de que llevaban apenas un par de meses en Hogwarts, Luna ya se había hecho fama de excéntrica. El hecho de que su padre fuera nada más que Xeno Lovegood no hizo más que acrecentar las habladurías.

—¿Pero cómo quieres que busque por acá… —empezó a decir ella con calma—, si los Snorkacks han habitado siempre las zonas áridas?

Otra vez, risas, muchas más que antes y menos disimuladas. Ginny Weasley, que había compartido toda la clase junto a ella, ni siquiera sonrió. Hizo una mueca y, alzando la voz sólo lo necesario para ser audible —daba la impresión de ser una niña bastante tímida—, se atrevió a responder.

—¿Y tú por qué mejor no te vas a buscar neuronas? _¡Debe estar repleto!_

Antes de que el pequeño Ravenclaw pudiera responder, la profesora Sprout interrumpió la disputa.

—¿Qué es esto? Mejor será que sigan con su trabajo o tendré que quitarles puntos, lo siento mucho. Continúen, sólo queda media hora para terminar.

El chico que había molestado a Luna estaba rojo de la indignación, pero la amenaza de quitar puntos a su casa seguramente lo asustó lo bastante como para guardarse todo comentario que hubiera planeado hacer. La chica, por su parte, estaba totalmente atónita; por primera vez desde que llegara a Hogwarts, alguien la había defendido _de verdad_. No por pena ni por conveniencia. De verdad.

Ginny ya había tomado las orejeras y parecía lista para continuar con su trabajo.

—¿Prefieres que esta vez yo sostenga la planta, o lo hacemos como antes? —le dijo, como si en ningún momento hubieran sido molestamente interrumpidas.

—¿Por qué me has defendido? —soltó Luna, sin resistirse—. Podrías haberlo dejado, después de todo ya estoy acostumbrada y a ellos los divierte.

—Pues, no sé… No me parece correcto que te traten así —dijo, al tiempo que sus orejas empezaban a tomar un color más escarlata—. Además, ¿cómo puedes permitírselo? Por más que a ellos les divierta, no creo que debas resignarte a que te traten así…

Ginny parecía muy intrigada al respecto, pero lo único que Luna atinó a hacer en respuesta fue ladear levemente la cabeza y murmurar algo por lo bajo y que a la joven Weasley le sonó como a un "_costumbre_". No volvieron a tocar el tema.

También había sido Ginny quien le habló del Ejército de Dumbledore, cuando éste era aún un simple proyecto. Aunque no eran compañeras de casa, se juntaban bastante y si les era posible viajaban juntas en el Expreso de Hogwarts; lucharon juntas en el Ministerio y entre ambas —junto con Neville, claro— armaron el plan para robarle la espada de Gryffindor a Snape.

Era, en resumidas cuentas, la primera amiga que Luna tuvo en Hogwarts.

Sí, algunas veces una sonrisilla se escapaba de sus labios si mencionaba los más recientes descubrimientos de su padre, y en ocasiones miraría a su alrededor antes de contestarle algo referente al tema, pero se daba cuenta de que con ella era distinto, porque no era una actitud constante sino dependiendo de la situación o contexto en que se encontraran, nada más.

Más o menos a mitades de su tercer año, un Ravenclaw dos años mayor que ella había salido con el apodo de "Lunática". _Lunática Lovegood_, ni más ni menos. Como tantas otras veces, no le dio mayor importancia. Aunque al comienzo a Ginny le desagradó en exceso, poco a poco le fueron encontrando el lado gracioso; y de nuevo, ahí estaba ella ayudándole, casi inconcientemente.

A pesar de que los horarios escolares limitaban el tiempo compartido, y considerando el hecho de que Ginny sí tenía mayor facilidad para socializar, en aquellos años transcurridos Luna había llegado a tomarle gran cariño, tanto a ella como al pequeño grupo del ED que fue al ministerio, y le estaba enormemente agradecida.

Agradecida por haber mandado a aquel niño a buscar neuronas; por haberse sentado junto a ella en el tren cuando todos los demás se mostraban reticentes; por dejar que le preguntara qué le había sucedido al darse por finalizado el funeral de Dumbledore, que ahora sus ojos se veían llorosos; por no dejarla atrás al ir a buscar la espada, habiendo tantos más entre los cuales elegir.

Por haber sido ella la primera que vio en Luna algo más que a una lunática.

* * *

**Sobre la Viñeta:** Humm... cortito, pero algo es algo. Ya escribí el que sigue, así que en cualquier momento subo.  
Saludos y, si leíste, gracias.


	4. Todo

Otro más para el Quinesob.

**Disclaimer:** todo aquello relacionado con Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Todo**

Una de los grandes misterios de los alumnos de Hogwarts era por qué Luna Lovegood querría leer una revista al revés.

Es decir… vale, era una persona rara, pero a menos que tuviera algún tipo de trastorno, a nadie se le ocurría una respuesta coherente. No es que muchos se dedicaran a preguntar (siempre es mejor contar el chisme sin respuestas que lo echen a perder), pero algunos de los más curiosos incluso habían tomado el periódico dado vuelta para intentar descifrar algo en él.

Por las noches y en forma muy disimulada, más de uno recorrería hoja por hoja sin encontrar nada que resolviera aquella gran duda. Aunque muchos directamente optarían por burlarse de las cosas que ella hacía, el hecho de que leyera _cada bendita letra_ al revés llegaba a ser realmente desconcertante.

Cuando un par de personas que le habían preguntado al respecto obtuvieron como respuesta que había mensajes para ella, la tendencia fue intentar encontrarlos, aunque al poco tiempo la gente se aburrió y siguió con su tan natural escepticismo. Además, no gastarían más dinero en una pérdida de tiempo como lo era aquello.

Un día de invierno, cuando el patio del colegio estaba totalmente cubierto en nieve y los alumnos preferían permanecer protegidos del frío y el viento, en la sala común de Ravenclaw había una tranquilidad realmente impresionante. Quienes tenían trabajos pendientes se habían sentado a avanzar en ellos, los que estaban libres se dedicaban a leer el último libro que les había sido recomendado, y Luna permanecía a los pies de la gran estatua que había en la habitación —de Rowena Ravenclaw, por supuesto—, de nuevo leyendo al revés.

De repente, una de las alumnas que estaba leyendo tranquilamente, Mandy Brocklehurst, tocó el brazo de algún amigo suyo, le susurró algo y se paró, dejando el libro en la mesa y sonriendo en forma más bien sarcástica. Se acercó a Luna procurando hacer el menor ruido posible; cuando llegó a donde estaba ubicada, se sentó de golpe en el suelo.

Luna simplemente bajó un poco El Quisquilloso y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Hola, Mandy Broclehurst —saludó, amable pero claramente curiosa.

—Hola, Lunática —dijo la chica en tono despectivo y burlesco—. ¿Así que leyendo nuevamente al revés, eh?

La aludida parpadeó. Aunque sabía a qué quería llegar, se mantuvo sosegada.

—Pues sí —dijo simplemente. La sonrisa de Mandy se acrecentó notoriamente, justo antes de rotar la cabeza y guiñar un ojo a su amigo.

—Debe ser muy interesante… ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo?

—Claro, tómalo —respondió Luna, al tiempo que le acercaba el diario—. Pero necesito que me lo devuelvas pronto.

La ravenclaw asintió con la cabeza, agitándola en un ángulo casi nulo; abrió de par en par el diario (sosteniéndolo al derecho, claro), casi rompiéndolo, y con voracidad recorrió cada palabra que había. Apenas cinco minutos estuvo así, mientras Luna tarareaba por lo bajo mirando a su alrededor. _Le gustaba cantar, sí._

—¿Cómo puede ser que día tras día leas esto? —chilló Mandy, y costaba decidir si se reía o si estaba simplemente asustada de las ocurrencias de Luna—. Además… ¿al revés?

—Oh, pero eso es porque al tope de página mi papá me envía mensajes —aclaró ella con total seriedad. La otra chica miró la parte baja de la página.

—¡Pero si ahí sólo hay símbolos al azar!

Luna frunció el seño y le arrebató el diario de las manos. Giró el objeto y hundió la vista en él. Brocklehurst, indignada ante el hecho de que Lunática Lovegood le hubiera ignorado _a ella_, insistió:

—¿Es que acaso me vas a decir que entiendes algo de todo lo que hay ahí?

Luna alzó la vista y con calma le dijo:

—_Todo._

* * *

**Sobre la Viñeta:** Pues... no mucho. No me desagradó el resultado, salvo algunos diálogos que hubiera preferido cambiar.  
¿Opiniones?


End file.
